Les éléments d'Équilibre
by story-world french
Summary: Attention : cette histoire n'est pas canon et en aucun cas une théorie ! One-shot sur My little Pony. Après leurs vacances à Everfree, le Mane 7 voit une nouvelle membre les rejoindre.
1. Chapitre 1

_Chère princesse Twilight_

_Ces vacances à Everfree étaient mouvementées. En plus de nous amuser comme jamais, nous avons eu une étrange surprise. Dans une grotte se trouvait de la magie d'Equestria répartie dans 7 cristaux. Tu vas avoir du mal à me croire mais demande aux filles de te répondre, elles ne diront pas le contraire. Ça a commencé pendant des activités. Nos pouvoirs n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes : Twilight soulevait des objets, Applejack avait une force incroyable, Rainbow Dash était rapide, Pinkie Pie faisait exploser des vermicelles, Rarity faisait des boucliers de diamants, Fluttershy se faisait comprendre des animaux et moi je voyais les pensées des autres. De plus il se passait des choses bizarres, comme si de la magie régnait dans l'air. Mais en explorant la grotte de laquelle émanait une espèce de magie avec Twilight et Spike, on a découvert Gloriosa, qui gérait le camp avec son frère Romain, en possession des cristaux. Désespérée à cause de Phill Defer qui la menaçait de saisir le camp pour le rendre plus rentable à sa façon, elle les a utilisés pour faire de notre semaine la meilleure de l'histoire du camp. Romain ayant inventé une légende sur une certaine Gaïa Everfree, créature de la forêt, pour la couvrir, je l'ai d'abord soupçonné d'être à l'origine de tout ça. De plus son envie de vivre en ville, il y avait un paquet de preuves contre lui. L'expérience que j'ai vécue avec Twilight s'est répétée une nouvelle fois. En prenant plus de cristaux, Gloriosa fut corrompue par leur magie. Elle était monstrueuse comme cette Gaïa, bien que la vraie était fictive. Elle nous enferma tous les trois dans la grotte et garda les autres prisonniers dans le camp envahi de ronces. Mais nous avions besoin de la magie de Twilight pour que la notre soit efficace. Elle a alors fait preuve d'un grand courage. Tu n'ignores pas qu'elle a été traumatisée par son horrible expérience de la magie. Alors qu'elle luttait contre Midnight Sparkle, nous l'avons encouragée à ne pas avoir peur de sa magie. Elle a réussi alors à vaincre la magie noire qu'elle avait en elle et à libérer Gloriosa des cristaux. C'est alors qu'ils nous ont rejoint pour nous doter de nouvelles transformations. On était magnifiques (ton amie Rarity n'aurait pas dit le contraire). Touchées par ce que Gloriosa était prête à faire pour sauver le camp faisant parti de la vie de nos proviseures, nous avons uni nos forces pour organiser un bal de cristal dans la grotte et sauver le camp. Mais maintenant que sommes-nous censées faire des bijoux qui nous ont été offerts ? En revenant au lycée, nous nous sommes rappelées que Midnight Sparkle avait détruit la statue du portail, hélas la pièce la plus importante. Comme il était incomplet, la magie d'Equestria s'est incrustée dans notre monde. Crois-tu que nous sommes en danger si nous ne trouvons pas un moyen de remettre la statue à sa place ? La magie est déjà tombée plus d'une fois entre de mauvaises mains. Si cela recommence, serions-nous capables de l'apaiser encore ? Nous savons maintenant qu'elle est dangereuse pour les humains mais pourquoi pas pour nous ? Serait-ce le lien des filles avec les éléments d'Équilibre qui nous protègent ? Pour moi ce serait plutôt mes origines équestriennes, il n'y a que six éléments. Mon Dieu je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas traverser ce fichu miroir et ne pas toucher à cette maudite couronne. Tout est de ma faute, comment la réparer maintenant ?_

_Aide-moi princesse je suis perdue_

_Ton élève dévouée _

_Sunset Shimmer_

Le livre se referma, il était marron avec un soleil rouge et or sur la couverture. La jeune fille qui le tenait poussa un profond soupir. Elle avait la peau dorée, les cheveux rouges et or et les yeux turquoises. Elle portait un haut bleu clair avec une doublure jaune transparente, un collant bleu, une veste en cuir noire avec une bande jaune en triangle sur chaque manche et des bottes noires avec la même bande. Elle serra le livre contre elle en espérant que son institutrice lui réponde vite. Elle leva les yeux vers le groupe de filles réparti autour du fameux portail. Sur l'herbe, une avec les cheveux bleu nuit avec une mèche violette et rose, la peau violet clair et les yeux violets lisait un livre avec un petit chien violet aux yeux verts sur ses genoux. Elle portait une chemise à manches courtes bleue avec un nœud rose, une jupe violette avec une grande étoile rose entourée de six étoiles blanches, une barrette en forme d'étoile rose et des bottes noires et violettes avec un bord rose. Ses cheveux était attachés en chignon avec une frange et elle portait des lunettes. Adossée contre le portail, une avec la peau blanche, les cheveux violets et ondulés et les yeux bleus se vernissait les ongles. Elle portait un T-shirt bleu ciel avec une jupe violette avec trois diamants bleus, un bracelet jaune au bras, une barrette en forme de trois diamants bleus et des bottes violettes avec un diamant sur le haut. A côté, une avec la peau dorée, les cheveux roses et les yeux turquoises brossait un adorable petit lapin blanc. Elle portait un débardeur blanc, une jupe verte avec trois papillons roses, une barrette en forme de papillon blanc et des bottes vertes avec des chaussettes roses. Une bleue aux cheveux arc-en-ciel aux yeux roses faisait rebondir un ballon de foot de son pied. Elle portait un T-shirt blanc avec un arc-en-ciel rouge, bleu et jaune sortant d'un nuage, une veste bleue à manches courtes, une jupe blanche et rose, un short noir, un bracelet tricolore et des bottes bleues à lacets blancs avec des chaussettes multicolores. Une blonde avec la peau orangée, des tâches de rousseurs et les yeux verts grignotait une pomme allongée sur une nappe rouge. Elle portait un chapeau de cow-boy, une chemise à manches courtes blanche et verte, une jupe bleue et des bottes marrons avec trois pommes rouges. Une rose aux cheveux frisés rose foncé et aux yeux bleus perchée sur le portail gonflait des ballons. Elle portait un T-shirt blanc décoré d'un cœur rose à manches bleues, une jupe rose avec deux ballons bleus et un jaune, un bracelet bleu au poignet et des bottes bleues à lacets blancs se terminant par un nœud rose. Le livre de Sunset se mit à briller d'une couleur rose et à vibrer sur ses genoux, la faisant sursauter. Dans sa panique, elle le laissa tomber à côté de la jeune fille dorée. Elle sursauta en poussant un petit cri. Le petit lapin lui sauta au cou. En voyant que ce n'était que la jeune fille jaune et rouge qui était maladroite, il lui tira la langue.

"- Enfin Angel tu vois qu'elle a juste été surprise, gronda la jeune fille dorée !

\- Excuse-moi Fluttershy j'ai pas fait exprès.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tiens fais attention la prochaine fois, dit-elle en lui tendant.

\- Voyons ce qu'en pense la princesse."

Elle rouvrit le livre qui afficha une lettre sur la page suivante. Elle plia la feuille et lut à voix haute. Ses amies laissèrent leurs occupations de côté et l'écoutèrent.

_Ma chère Sunset_

_Je suis fière de Twilight (c'est drôle de parler de son double). Je comprends qu'elle se sentait incapable de contrôler une telle magie, moi-même j'ai vécu ça. Être princesse était aussi un fardeau pour moi mais je m'égare. _

"Je te comprends moi aussi. Être princesse n'est souvent pas ce à quoi on s'attend, dit la jeune fille violette."

_De la magie d'Equestria qui a réussi à pénétrer le portail endommagé ? J'ignore si les effets sur votre monde seront néfastes. Tu te doutes que je ne peux plus m'y rendre hélas. Nous resterons en contact au moindre événement bizarre. Mais il faut remettre la statue à sa place coûte que coûte. Au vu de ce qui s'est passé quand la magie est tombée dans les mains de personnes pas du tout expérimentées en la matière, protégez-la. Je sais que refaire une statue au détail près est pire que de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin (comme le dit Applejack). _

"Oh oui ça c'est bien mon genre, pouffa la jeune fille orange avec un accent campagnard !"

_Nous de notre côté nous protégerons le miroir et les éléments d'Équilibre. Après la fuite de la reine Chrysalis, on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Tu te souviens des changelins quand tu vivais à Equestria ? Tu n'ignores pas qu'ils se nourrissent de ton amour. Cette fois ils avaient mis les bouchées doubles. Ils nous ont tous enlevés excepté Trixie, Starlight, Discord et Thorax. Lors de sa défaite, les changelins nous ont alors montrés leurs vrais visages (bien plus beaux qu'avant d'après Rarity)._

"- C'est bien mon double ça, rit la jeune fille blanche ! Rien que leur nom ne me dit rien mais leur première apparence ne m'en parlez pas !

\- C'est quoi un changelin, demanda la jeune fille rose ?

\- Pas maintenant Pinkie laissez-la finir, soupira la jeune fille bleue !

\- Oui tu as raison Rainbow ! Continue Sunset."

_Mais leur reine ne demandait que vengeance et s'est enfuie après avoir repoussé Starlight qui lui a proposé de nous rejoindre. Il faut dire que nous avions du mal à croire qu'elle lui fasse cette proposition. Mes leçons ont été efficaces pour elle tout comme toi qui a pardonné à Twilight et Gloriosa. Je suis fière de vous deux. Bref tant que la reine des changelins sera dans la nature, il ne faut prendre aucun risque. Imagine qu'elle s'empare de vos bijoux, ce serait une catastrophe. Mais tu n'en es en aucun cas la cause ma chère Sunset. Ton destin a décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Tu ne peux pas y échapper, tu en es prisonnière. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. Alors ne reste pas bloquée dessus, un oiseau de mauvais augure pourrait s'en servir contre toi. Ne laisse aucune d'entre vous douter d'elle. Je sais que vous en êtes capables._

_Ton institutrice qui t'admire_

_Princesse Twilight_

Sunset essuya une larme en souriant. Malgré le mauvais chemin qu'elle a pris, la princesse de l'amitié ne le lui a jamais reproché. Elle prit son stylo et lui répondit à voix haute.

_Chère princesse Twilight_

_Merci de n'avoir jamais douté de moi et félicite Starlight de ma part. J'aimerais tellement la rencontrer, peut-être que son double débarquera au lycée et que nous devrons la remettre dans le droit chemin. Je connais quelqu'un de plus expérimenté que moi qui saura s'y prendre. Ah les changelins, ça me semble loin. Il y a des jours où Equestria me manque. Je pourrais revenir tu vas me répondre mais les filles ont besoin de moi. J'ignore si j'ai aussi mon double en ce monde mais pour l'instant, je sais que je dois rester ici. Nous redoublerons de vigilance. Si une Chrysalis débarquait, nous savons quoi faire. Facile de la reconnaître : laide, décomposée, abominable, on ne se trompera pas. Et en plus elle imite très mal les autres. Il faut des cours de théâtre pour maîtriser n'importe quel rôle à la perfection (il vaut mieux qu'elle ne lise jamais nos lettres). Enfin j'arrête de t'ennuyer, tu as beaucoup à faire en tant que princesse._

_Ton élève dévouée _

_Sunset Shimmer_

"- Alors c'est quoi un changelin, demanda Pinkie ?

\- C'est comme un insecte sous forme de pégase. Ils ont des ailes de mouches dont ils imitent le bruit et des yeux d'insectes. Ils peuvent prendre l'apparence de la personne que tu aimes le plus pour se nourrir de ton amour à son égard.

\- Quelle horreur, frissonna Fluttershy !

\- Tu l'as dit. Leur reine est la pire de tous. C'est elle qui leur donne naissance comme la reine des abeilles. Elle est décomposée de part et d'autre comme une pomme pourrie.

\- Beurk je crois que je vais vomir, avala Applejack la main sur la bouche !

\- Elle a tenté un coup d'état sur Canterlot pendant le mariage de la princesse Cadance et Shinning Armor, le frère de la princesse Twilight.

\- Alors mon frère finira par épouser Cadance, demanda Twilight ? Et il ne me prévient pas de ses futurs projets !

\- Ce n'est pas encore prévu Twilight, ils doivent finir leurs études, rappela le petit chien.

\- Oh oui Spike c'est vrai suis-je bête !

\- Ils auront même une fille Flurry Heart si j'en crois mes renseignements sur Equestria.

\- Oh j'ai trop hâte de la prendre dans mes bras !

\- Et donc Chrysalis a hypnotisé Shinning Armor pour l'empêcher de lancer son sort de protection et se nourrir de son amour.

\- Oh la garce, jura Rarity le poing serré ! Utiliser de l'amour comme ça ! Si je la tenais cette mégère !

\- Mais comme les changelins ne prennent que chaque détail d'une apparence et non d'une personnalité, la princesse Twilight a détecté son piège. C'est finalement l'amour des mariés qui l'a vaincue. Mais elle a tenté la même chose en kidnappant tout le monde. Heureusement qu'elle a oublié Starlight et les autres. Mais elle a de nouveau disparu. Elle serait capable de franchir le miroir et voler notre magie. Nous devrons redoubler de prudence.

\- Et trouver un moyen de refaire cette fichue statue qui fut la source de beaucoup de problèmes cet été, soupira Rainbow ! J'espère qu'on pourra souffler un peu après ça !

\- Il y aura toujours le risque que la magie tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Quelque soit la personne qui cherchera à s'en emparer, personne sauf nous n'est à l'abri de la magie. Ils cherchent à s'en emparer et c'est la catastrophe. Nous sommes les seules à la maîtriser, c'est pour ça que maintenant elle ne représente plus aucun risque pour nous."

Voilà que le livre se remit à briller et vibrer. Sunset l'ouvrit et lut à voix haute.

_Ma chère Sunset_

_Tu as raison, c'est encore trop tôt pour rentrer. Mais sache qu'Equestria t'ouvrira ses portes avec joie le moment venu. Je trouve quand même bizarre que tu n'as jamais rencontré ton double. S'il était au lycée de Cristal vous l'auriez rencontré pendant les jeux. Mais pour l'instant vous avez toutes fait du beau travail, continuez de protéger votre magie. Je te laisse, j'ai des affaires qui m'attendent. Starlight te félicite aussi. Vous vous entendrez sûrement quand tu reviendras, vous avez beaucoup de points communs. _

_Ton institutrice qui t'admire _

_Princesse Twilight_

C'est alors que la cloche du lycée sonna. Sunset rangea son livre dans son sac et suivit les filles jusqu'au réfectoire. Chacune prit un plateau et se servit. Une vieille dame à la peau verte et les yeux oranges les salua.

"- Bonjour mes petites pouliches, comment vous portez-vous ?

\- Très bien Granny Smith, répondit Applejack. La princesse Twilight nous a dit de rester sur nos gardes. Avec une créature dangereuse dans la nature qui pourrait s'emparer de notre magie, il nous faut être prudentes.

\- Comme toujours, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un danger. Enfin bon appétit mes pouliches.

\- Merci Granny et bon courage.

\- Vous de mêmes."


	2. Chapitre 2

Elles prirent leurs plateaux et allèrent s'asseoir à une table libre. Alors qu'elle s'installait, Sunset leva les yeux surprise en voyant une jeune fille lui rappelant quelqu'un d'Equestria. Sa peau était rose dragée, ses yeux mauves et ses cheveux légèrement ondulés violets avec une mèche pourpre et turquoise. Elle portait un T-shirt turquoise sur un autre bleu violet clair à manches longues ouvert sur ses doigts, une jupe bleu violet clair avec des motifs d'étoiles dont une mauve diffusant deux voiles bleus, des hautes chaussettes turquoises et des baskets bleu violet clair avec des motifs d'étoiles, la semelle et les bouts turquoises.

"- On dirait Starlight vous trouvez pas ?

\- Tiens mais c'est vrai, remarqua Twilight !

\- En tout cas elle est adorable, lâcha Rarity ! Elle porte des couleurs parfaites !

\- C'est difficile de croire que celle d'Equestria était méchante avant, remarqua Fluttershy.

\- Et si on l'intégrait dans notre groupe, proposa Pinkie ?

\- D'ailleurs c'est prévu qu'elle soit notre amie, ajouta Rainbow.

\- Mais croyez-vous qu'elle acceptera notre magie, hésita Applejack ? Celle d'Equestria a bien réussi à voler des marques de beauté et à réécrire le futur. Imaginez qu'elle veuille utiliser notre magie et qu'elle subisse un sort terrible.

\- Nous la protégerons de cette magie. Si celle d'Equestria a réussi à reprendre le bon chemin, alors la notre peut le faire aussi."

Quand Starlight passa près de leur table, Sunset se leva.

"- Bonjour tu es nouvelle ici ?

\- Heu...oui.

\- Dans ce cas ne reste pas toute seule, viens t'asseoir avec nous.

\- Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

\- Mais non tu ne t'imposes pas, rassura Rainbow !"

Starlight sourit et s'installa en face de Sunset et à côté de Fluttershy.

"- Je m'appelle Starligth Glimmer.

\- Moi c'est Sunset Shimmer.

\- Moi c'est Rainbow Dash, la meilleur sportive du lycée !

\- Moi c'est Twilight Sparkle, si tu as des problèmes dans une matière je suis là. Et lui c'est Spike.

\- Bonjour...heu...WOUAF, corrigea le chien !

\- Je rêve ou il vient de parler ? Peu importe il est adorable.

\- Moi c'est Rarity, avec moi tu seras toujours à la pointe de la mode. Enfin tu n'as pas besoin de moi tu as beaucoup de goût.

\- Merci. Et toi tu es sûrement la plus belle du lycée.

\- Ne me flatte pas ou je vais rougir.

\- Moi c'est Fluttershy et lui c'est Angel, dit-elle en sortant son lapin de son sac.

\- Oh qu'il est mignon ! Je peux le prendre sur mes genoux ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Moi c'est Applejack et avec moi tu n'auras jamais faim.

\- Moi c'est Pinkie Pie, si t'as pas le moral je suis là.

\- Merci mais je ne sais pas si tu y arriveras.

\- Ah bon pourquoi ? C'est vrai que t'as pas l'air en forme !

\- Ne t'embête pas pour moi, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires.

\- Non dis-moi je peux te redonner le sourire en un clin d'œil !

\- Je doute que tu y arrives cette fois.

\- Allez on t'écoute ça sert à ça les amis !

\- Les amis ? Vous me considérez déjà comme une amie ?

\- Bah oui t'es mignonne, la première fois qu'on te voit t'es gentille comment on peut ne pas vouloir être amis avec toi ?"

Starlight tourna la tête et appuya sur ses paupières avec deux doigts. Sunset remarqua que des larmes coulaient.

"- Ça va pas ?

\- C'est rien, dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux. C'est juste que personne ne m'a jamais témoigné autant d'affection.

\- Quoi tu n'avais pas d'amis, scandalisa Pinkie ? Quelqu'un comme toi ?

\- Si j'en avais un quand j'étais petite. On était les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais quand son talent pour le savoir s'est manifesté, il a été envoyé dans une école prestigieuse et moi je suis restée seule. Tout ça à cause d'un talent. Depuis ce jour je ne supporte pas de voir des personnes regroupées en fonction de leurs talents sans jamais parler à ceux qui ont des talents différents des leurs. Depuis je restais seule pour ne pas subir la même chose jusqu'à mépriser ceux qui ne me ressemblent pas. Puis j'ai découvert l'existence de votre lycée où tout le monde même si leurs talents sont différents peuvent être amis. Ça m'a semblé tellement irréel mais ma curiosité m'a poussée à m'y inscrire. Et je ne rêvais pas. Tout le monde était ami, tout le monde se connaissait forcément. Même vous, vous êtes pourtant si différentes. Toi par exemple Rarity, tu es quelqu'un qui aime la mode et pourtant tu fréquentes des filles qui aiment la simplicité. Et vous m'acceptez dans votre groupe même si je ne vous ressemble pas.

\- Et nous pouvons t'aider à te faire apprécier des autres, ajouta Twilight.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui pour commencer, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de t'approcher d'eux. Commence par leur dire bonjour, ensuite ils comprendront que tu es nouvelle car ton visage ne leur dit rien. Ils partageront avec toi leurs goûts et les tiens. Et puis vous vous entendrez bien.

\- Oh et une nouvelle élève vous savez ce que ça veut dire, demanda Pinkie ? Fête de bienvenue pour toi et les autres nouveaux !

\- Il te faudra une belle tenue qui te fera remarquer, dit Rarity. Grâce à moi tu seras l'étoile de la soirée.

\- Et on pourrait retrouver ton ami perdu, proposa Rainbow Dash. Ce serait l'occasion de le revoir.

\- Oh je ne sais pas.

\- N'as-tu pas envie de le revoir, demanda Applejack ?

\- Si mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Mais s'il me rejette ?

\- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Il ne t'a pas manqué quand il est parti comme un voleur ?

\- Si il m'a manqué.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Sans lui je n'étais rien !

\- Alors ?

\- Alors je vais lui envoyer une invitation, je vais le retrouver et on redeviendra les meilleurs amis du monde !

\- Voilà c'est ça que je veux entendre !

\- Avec nous comme professeurs, tu retrouveras la magie de l'amitié que tu avais perdue, promis Fluttershy ! Comment s'appelait ton ami ?

\- Sunburst, à ma connaissance il est en ce moment au lycée de Cristal.

\- C'était mon ancien lycée, remarqua Twilight ! Il me semble que je l'ai déjà vu. Sunburst, ça me dit quelque chose. Oui l'un des élèves les plus intelligents. Ce sera plus facile que je croyais. En cherchant dans les archives du lycée, je remontrai facilement jusqu'à lui.

\- Merci beaucoup Twilight. Je me rends compte que vous comptez déjà beaucoup pour moi. J'avais oublié ce que c'est d'avoir des amis."

* * *

Pendant le reste de la semaine, les filles préparèrent la fête. Twilight faisait la liste des choses à faire assistée par Sunset, Pinkie faisait la cuisine, Applejack apportait le jus de pomme, Rarity faisait la décoration avec Fluttershy et Rainbow Dash installait le matériel. Starlight les aidait pour chaque tâche. Même si elles lui montrèrent souvent leur principal atout, elles maîtrisèrent leurs magies pour éviter de se transformer. Certes elles agissaient très mal en mentant à leur nouvelle amie, mais elles devaient pour la protéger. Si la magie tombe entre ses mains alors qu'elle n'y connaît rien, le résultat serait catastrophique. Elles durent ensuite se préparer elles-mêmes. Elles mirent leurs tenues qu'elles avaient portées le soir où la magie a pénétré leur monde. Pour Starlight, Rarity reprit les couleurs de sa tenue. Elle lui fit une belle robe bustier bleu violet clair avec une jupe turquoise imprimée des mêmes motifs que sa jupe. Elle lui fit des bottes mauves avec un motif d'étoile mauve sur le haut. Avec ses cheveux légèrement bouclés et un diadème turquoise, elle était ravissante. Sunset elle portait une robe bustier dans des tons mauves très foncés et noirs avec un soleil jaune et rouge sur la ceinture et des bottes dans les mêmes tons.

* * *

Vint enfin la fête, les filles étaient aussi belles les unes que les autres. Starlight était nerveuse, elle n'osait pas entrer. Elle finit par prendre une profonde inspiration, encouragée par ses amies, et franchit les portes du gymnase. Tout le monde acclama les filles. Starlight sourit gênée aux applaudissements. Elle s'apaisa en voyant que tout le monde la regardait sur son passage. Ils murmuraient entre eux en souriant. Rarity le remarqua et s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

"- Je te l'avais dit, regarde tout le monde t'admire. Ils doivent dire qu'ils ne t'ont jamais vue mais que tu es magnifique.

\- C'est un peu exagéré.

\- Tu vas pouvoir faire connaissance avec eux en distribuant des gâteaux et des boissons avec Applejack et Pinkie. Surtout je ne veux pas te voir t'enfuir. Dès que la conversation sera lancée, tu te sentiras mieux crois-moi."

Starlight fit confiance à son amie et rejoignit Pinkie qui préparait deux plateaux. Elle lui en donna un et l'encouragea. Elle obéit et se dirigea vers un premier groupe de trois jeunes filles plus jeunes qu'elle. L'une avait la peau orange avec les cheveux courts et rose foncé et les yeux violets, la deuxième la peau jaune beurre avec les cheveux framboises et les yeux oranges et la dernière la peau blanche avec les cheveux rose dragée et violet clair et les yeux vert de jade. Elles portaient de jolies robes de soirée avec un accessoire dans les cheveux. Elles remarquèrent Starlight et la saluèrent.

"- Bonsoir tu es nouvelle on t'a jamais vue avant ?

\- Oui je m'appelle Starlight Glimmer.

\- Moi c'est Scootaloo, dit la orange. Je suis un peu la petite sœur de Rainbow Dash

\- Moi c'est Apple Bloom, dit la jaune. Je suis la petite sœur d'Applejack.

\- Moi c'est Sweetie Belle, dit la blanche. Je suis la petite sœur de Rarity.

\- On est les chercheuses de talent, dit Scootaloo. On ne sait pas encore quels sont les nôtres alors on a fondé ce club pour ceux qui n'en ont pas encore.

\- Vous avez encore le temps, ça viendra."

Starlight continua de faire le tour de la salle pour distribuer des pâtisseries et des boissons. Elle fit la connaissance de tout le monde et s'entendit bien avec eux. Quand plus personne ne lui sembla étranger, elle rejoignit ses amies.

"- Tous ça sans notre aide bravo, félicita Sunset.

\- Alors ils ont dit si tu étais belle, demanda Rarity ?

\- Oui ils n'ont pas arrêté.

\- Je ne me trompe jamais dans une tenue qui doit aller comme un gant à celle qui la porte.

\- Personne n'a été méchant avec toi, demanda Fluttershy ?

\- Personne.

\- Et toi qui avait peur d'être rejetée par ceux qui n'ont pas le même talent que toi, soupira Applejack.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on vous mettait dans la tête dans tes anciennes écoles, scandalisa Rainbow ?

\- Tu n'es amie qu'avec ceux qui te ressemblent c'est ennuyant à mourir, soupira Pinkie !

\- Après avoir réussi l'épreuve faire connaissance et s'entendre avec tout le monde, tu as mérité une récompense, dit Twilight.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Suis-nous, quelqu'un a hâte de te revoir."

Elle suivit ses amies dans un coin du gymnase. Un garçon les attendait. Il avait la peau orange avec une ligne blanche sur son nez et ses mains blanches, les cheveux oranges, une barbichette orange et les yeux turquoises. Il portait des lunettes rondes et un costume de soirée. Starlight le reconnut bouche bée, son ami d'enfance perdu.

"- Sunburst ?

\- Bonsoir Starlight ça faisait longtemps.

\- J'étais pourtant persuadée que tu ne viendrais pas.

\- Honnêtement moi j'avais peur que tu t'enfuirais ou que tu me rejetterais pour t'avoir abandonnée.

\- Non je ne t'ai jamais reproché de m'avoir abandonnée. Tu vas sûrement me prendre pour une folle mais j'ai rejeté la faute de notre séparation sur ton talent. Quand tu es parti, c'était après l'apparition de ton talent. Depuis ce jour-là, je n'ai jamais supporté de voir des gens classés par talent. Alors je suis restée seule en pensant à toi chaque jour.

\- Et moi je me suis blâmé chaque jour d'avoir abandonné mon poste de meilleur ami. Tout ça parce que mes parents voulaient que j'aille développer mon savoir dans les meilleurs écoles. J'ai alors obéi sans protester dans l'espoir que tout serait fini et que je te retrouverais. Mais plus les années passaient, plus mes espoirs étaient anéantis. J'en avais assez de cette vieille bique qui me dévorait mon temps libre que je conservais précieusement pour toi sans succès. J'étais tenté plus d'une fois de prendre un de ses fichus bouquins et lui faire manger. Mais lors des derniers jeux, elle a dépassé les bornes. Les gagner quitte à utiliser cette pauvre Twilight tout ça pour un prix ridicule qui ne l'a jamais menée nulle part d'ailleurs, elle avait signé ma démission. Je suis allé la voir en laissant tomber tous mes livres sur son bureau en lui versant ma façon de penser. J'ai pris mes cliques et mes claques et je me suis inscrit ici. Ça respirait la joie ici, pas comme cette bourgeoise qui me faisait bosser le couteau sous la gorge. J'ai alors retrouvé Twilight qui m'a annoncé ce que je rêvais. On était dans le même lycée. Tu n'imagines pas que ces quelques jours à attendre la fête ont été un calvaire pour moi. Mais elles ont dû m'encourager tant j'avais peur que tu me rejettes. Peur que mes sentiments ne t'envahissent pas.

\- Quels sentiments ?

\- Mon amour d'enfance qui ne s'est jamais éteint."

Ce fut le silence entre les deux lycéens. Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Starlight. Elle tremblait en serrant sa jupe entre ses mains. Puis elle se précipita sur son ami et lui sauta au cou, il l'enlaça. Elle cacha son visage contre son épaule. Elle leva ses yeux trempés en lui souriant, il lui effleura les cheveux.

"Maintenant même pour la fierté de mes parents, je ne t'abandonnerai plus. Pas même une mégère n'y arrivera."

Ils s'embrassèrent puis se sourirent. Ils levèrent les yeux vers les filles en entendant l'une d'entre elles pleurer. C'était Pinkie à genoux qui pleurait en versant une fontaine de larmes à chaque œil. Elle sortit un mouchoir et se moucha bruyamment dedans. Elle retrouva son air joyeux en sautant comme une puce.

"Que la fête commence !"

A son signal, une jeune fille à la peau blanche avec les cheveux bleu clair et foncé avec des lunettes magenta sur les yeux, installée sur la scène, lui fit signe du pouce en souriant. Elle mit en route de la musique, tout le monde suivit le rythme.

Au milieu de la soirée, les proviseurs montèrent sur la scène éclairée. La plus âgée avait la peau rose clair avec les cheveux roses, bleus et verts et les yeux violets. Elle portait une veste beige avec un pantalon violet et une broche en forme de soleil. La plus jeune avait la peau bleu clair avec les cheveux bleu foncé et clair et les yeux cyans. Elle portait une chemise violette à manches courtes avec une broche en forme de croissant de lune sur le col. Les élèves les applaudirent. Elles demandèrent chacune un micro à la DJ qu'elles allumèrent. Elles tapèrent du doigt dessus pour voir s'ils marchaient. Elles levèrent la main pour demander le silence.

"- Bonsoir chers lycéens et bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année au lycée de Canterlot, commença la plus âgée. Pour les nouveaux je suis votre proviseur Celestia.

\- Et moi je suis la vice-proviseur Luna. Pour ceux qui étaient présents avec nous pendant les vacances, nous espérons que cette semaine à Everfree vous a été agréable."

Les élèves concernaient répondirent de façon positive en les acclamant. Elles redemandèrent le silence.

"Encore félicitations pour les efforts que vous avez fournis pendant les jeux opposant le lycée et celui de Cristal, continua Celestia. Maintenant je vous demande de saluer celle qui a eu le courage d'affronter la cruelle directrice du lycée de Crystal qui a été renvoyée pour avoir quelque peu exploité la meilleure de ses élèves à la tâche. Twilight Sparkle."

Tout le monde applaudit pendant que la jeune fille montait sur scène. Celestia lui donna son micro en la félicitant encore avec Luna. Elles redescendirent pendant que le calme revenait.

"Merci chers amis et bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Canterlot. J'espère que les nouveaux se plairont tout comme j'ai pris plaisir à intégrer ce lycée avec l'aide de mes amies fidèles, si vous voulez bien me rejoindre."

Les applaudissements retentirent encore pendant que le groupe monta sur scène. Starlight se fit toute petite dans son coin. Quand le groupe fut sur scène, Twilight remarqua que leur nouvelle amie manquait à l'appel. Elle la vit se cacher derrière Sunburst et lui adressa un sourire attendri. Elle lui rappelait elle.

"Mais il me manque une autre amie. Starlight Glimmer qui nous vient d'un autre lycée et que vous avez si bien accueillie ce soir. Encouragez-la à monter sur scène."

Tout le monde acclama la jeune fille pour l'aider à se montrer. Décidée en voyant combien elle était déjà appréciée, elle se détacha de Sunburst et monta sur scène en faisant signe aux élèves. Twilight lui donna son micro. Quelques larmes de joie perlèrent de ses yeux.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Les mots ne sont pas assez fort pour exprimer ce que je ressens. Excusez-moi si je pleure mais c'est tellement beau. Dire que j'avais oublié pendant de nombreuses années le mot amitié. J'ai perdu tellement de temps pour l'apprécier. Et maintenant je la redécouvre grâce à vous. Grâce à mes nouvelles amies qui ont réalisé mon souhait le plus cher."

Tout le monde soupira attendri en la voyant verser des larmes en regardant ses amies qui lui sourirent.

"Comment j'ai pu négliger la plus belle chose de la vie ? Je n'étais qu'une idiote et pourtant, elles m'ont pardonnée et m'ont encouragée. Sans elles, je n'aurais pas non plus trouvé ce qui vient après l'amitié, je parle bien sûr de toi Sunburst."

Son petit ami lui envoya un baiser sur ses doigts pendant que les autres étaient encore attendris. Les larmes de la jeune fille devinrent plus fortes. C'est alors qu'une lumière turquoise émana de son corps. Elle laissa tomber le micro surprise. Une paire d'oreilles de poney apparut sur sa tête. La plus longue mèche de sa coiffure s'allongea pour former une queue ondulée vers le bas. Un élastique turquoise marquait l'endroit où devait être sa queue au niveau de la taille. Tout le monde la regarda bouche bée, les filles encore plus. Leurs bijoux provenant de la grotte de cristal d'Everfree brillèrent. Leurs lumières respectives les entourèrent et les transformèrent. Elles se prirent la main et entourèrent Starlight. Leurs bijoux reprirent leurs formes de cristaux et tournèrent autour de Starlight. Une étincelle apparut dans ses yeux. Elle comprit que l'amitié qu'elle venait de retrouver étant en faite de la magie cachée au fond d'elle. Les filles furent très surprises, la Starlight qu'elles avaient devant elles était pourtant humaine. Peut-être son repenti et son acceptation de la magie de l'amitié ont prouvé qu'elle était faite pour les rejoindre. Leurs lumières sortirent en rayons des cristaux. En se rejoignant, ils formèrent un cristal turquoise qui apparut dans les mains de Starlight. Elle se transforma en une guerrière. Une étoile mauve sur une fleur bleue décorait ses cheveux. Ses avants bras étaient couverts par une demi-manche en métal turquoise avec un bord bleu violet clair. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de bottes à talons bleu violet clair à paillettes avec la semelle, le talon, la fermeture et le haut en métal turquoise. Elle portait un collant bleu marine, un haut bleu violet clair à paillettes avec un bord turquoise et un col turquoise se prolongeant sous forme de jupe ouverte, des épaulettes en métal turquoise avec trois cristaux mauves, une ceinture bleu marine avec une étoile mauve et une fleur turquoise dont sortait deux rubans entourant sa taille. Son cristal était un bijou avec un pendentif gravé de son talent. Elle se mêla au cercle que formait ses amies. Un arc-en-ciel aux couleurs des filles émergea et balaya le gymnase. Tout le monde se protégea les yeux. Quand ils les rouvrirent, ils applaudirent en les voyant toutes lumineuses et resplendissantes dans leurs lumières. Elles reprirent leurs formes normales dans leurs tenues.


	3. Chapitre 3

"- Alors c'était de la vraie magie ?

\- On sait que c'est difficile à croire mais c'est vrai, répondit Twilight.

\- C'est comme ça que je parle, ajouta Spike.

\- Je savais que je n'avais pas rêvé.

\- Quoi alors tu as cru à cette histoire de chien qui parle, demanda Fluttershy ?

\- Oui je sais je vous ai menti en vous montrant que je m'en moquais. On vous prend normalement pour des fous quand vous pensez que les animaux parlent. Je n'ai pas voulu vous inquiéter.

\- Nous aussi on t'a menti, reconnut Rarity. Normalement quand nous montrons nos vrais talents, nos oreilles, nos queues et nos ailes se montrent. Mais nous avons voulu te cacher notre magie pour te protéger.

\- Me protéger ?

\- On a fait le test pour voir si on devait se concentrer à ce qu'elle ne se manifeste pas mais on a remarqué qu'il ne se passait rien, expliqua Sunset. On devait le faire parce qu'on avait peur qu'en voyant une telle puissance, tu veuilles t'en emparer pour supprimer les talents et faire en sorte qu'ils ne séparent plus personne. La magie t'aurait corrompue et tu serais devenue un monstre. Ne le prend pas mal mais...Et si on te racontait tout depuis le début.

\- Oui s'il vous plaît."

Elles se lancèrent dans leur récit. Sunset ayant volé la couronne de la princesse de l'amitié et s'étant fait corrompre par toute la magie accumulée jusqu'à ce que la magie des éléments d'Équilibre se retrouvent dans ce monde et la sauvent, les Dazzlings ayant pu répandre le chaos si le groupe n'avaient pas détruit leurs pouvoirs, Twilight découvrant la magie n'ayant pas réussi à la maîtriser au risque de détruire ce monde et Gloriosa corrompue par de la magie s'étant infiltrée par le portail incomplet. Elles lui montrèrent le portail en question. En regardant attentivement dans la fissure, elle aperçut le monde d'Equestria. Elle passa sa main et la vit surprise passer au travers. Elle la retira et la vit recouverte d'un voile lumineux qui se dissipa.

"- N'importe qui peut y accéder comme il est incomplet pour l'instant. Son ouverture est indépendante du cycle lunaire et de la machine de la princesse.

\- Alors dans un monde où vivent des poneys, nous avons nos propres doubles ?

\- C'est ça, confirma Sunset. Je suis la seule à venir d'Equestria.

\- Tu n'as pas ton double ici ?

\- Disons qu'on ignore sa présence. Une chose est sûre c'est qu'il est imprudent d'y aller. Si on se voit en double ce serait la confusion.

\- Le mien s'est laissé corrompre par le chagrin en prenant un mauvais chemin. Comme ma magie ne s'était pas encore manifestée, je n'ai pas fait la même erreur c'est tout. J'aimerai tellement me voir en licorne, c'est une créature si belle.

\- Et moi j'aimerai voir si elle est aussi belle et chic que moi !

\- Et moi de goûter le jus de pomme que font mon double et sa famille.

\- Et moi voir les petits animaux.

\- Et moi les livres au château de la princesse.

\- Et moi si mon double est aussi cool.

\- Et moi si le mien est aussi drôle et organiser une fête avec elle !

\- Ce serait fantastique c'est vrai, reconnut Sunset. Et si tu écrivais à mon institutrice pour lui raconter comment tu es revenue dans le droit chemin Starlight ?

\- Comment ?

\- Je vais te montrer."

Elles rentrèrent dans le gymnase. Sunset partit aux casiers et revint, son livre et un stylo à la main. Elle l'ouvrit à une page vierge et le tendit à Starlight qui le prit avec le stylo.

"Il te suffit d'écrire sur une page blanche et ça apparaîtra sur celle d'un livre d'Equestria."

Starlight commença sa lettre à voix haute.

_Chère princesse Twilight_

_Je suis le double de ton élève Starlight Glimmer. Comme elle, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami d'enfance à cause de l'apparition de son talent. Depuis j'ai vu les talents comme des éléments perturbateurs d'amitié. Je me suis renfermée sur moi-même en promettant de ne plus jamais laisser mon talent me séparer de ceux que j'aime. Mais j'avais oublié pendant toutes ces années l'amitié, la chose la plus belle du monde. Puis j'ai appris l'existence du lycée de Canterlot où l'amitié entre tout le monde quelque soit leurs talents n'était pas une utopie. A peine arrivée, les doubles de tes amies et l'une de tes élèves m'ont accueillie à bras ouverts même si elles savaient que j'avais ma part d'ombre comme mon double. Elles ont réalisé mon vœu le plus cher et m'ont rappelé l'amitié. Ce soir, j'ai exprimé ma reconnaissance aux élèves d'avoir fait de même et la magie de l'amitié était en moi. J'ai reçu ma magie et mon cristal. Pourtant c'est bizarre d'après les filles. Sunset est la seule à avoir aussi reçu de la magie. Si c'est grâce à son lien avec Equestria, d'où vient la mienne ?_

_Le double de ton élève dévouée_

_Starlight Glimmer_

Elle referma le livre.

"- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant tu attends qu'elle te réponde. Le livre s'illuminera de rose et vibrera comme si tu recevais un message avec ton téléphone."

Le livre suivit le schéma, surprenant Starlight qui le fit tomber, ne s'y attendant pas. Elle le ramassa en pouffant de rire.

"Il va falloir que je m'y habitue. Un livre qui bouge tout seul, de la magie."

Elle rouvrit le livre et lut à voix haute.

_Chère Starlight Glimmer_

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je parle à une autre version de moi-même. C'est ton double d'Equestria qui t'écrit. Les éléments d'Équilibre et la princesse Twilight sont autour de moi et te félicitent d'avoir choisi un autre chemin comme moi. Je comprends ce que tu as ressenti, ce n'était pas facile. Je ne pensais pas connaître encore un jour l'amitié au vu des nombreuses injustices causées par les marques de beauté que j'ai vues. Oui nos talents se manifestent sous forme de marques de beauté. Elles apparaissent quand un événement marquant de notre vie nous fait comprendre le domaine dans lequel nous sommes doués par magie. Alors tu en as aussi reçu, il faut vraiment réparer ce portail. Si tu ne t'es pas transformée en monstre alors que tu ne connaissais rien à la magie, c'est peut-être celle d'un autre élément d'Équilibre cachée au fond de toi qui a attendu que tu prennes conscience de la magie de l'amitié. Non je dis n'importe quoi, il n'y a que six éléments. Mon dieu je suis trop sceptique tu ne crois pas ? Aucun danger ne plane pour l'instant. Si tu dois affronter Chrysalis, passe-lui gentiment le bonjour de ma part, pas de pitié avec elle si tu vois ce que je veux dire. _

_Ton double qui t'admire_

_Starlight Glimmer_

"Compte sur moi je lui botterai le derrière à cette mocheté. Elle a refusé de l'amitié, elle n'en aura pas."

Mais elles n'avaient pas besoin de s'inquiéter, aucun événement de magie noire ne se manifesta au lycée de Canterlot. Elles se focalisèrent alors sur un moyen de remettre la statue du portail à sa place. Mais la princesse de l'amitié avait beau chercher de son côté, leurs magies ne seraient pas assez puissantes. La combiner est impensable, les effets pourraient être dangereux. Tout ce qu'elles devaient faire était protéger le portail et cacher le miroir dans les caves du château de la princesse. Avec un sort permettant seulement aux éléments d'Équilibre quelque soit leurs formes de le pénétrer, quiconque voudrait le franchir se cognerait contre de la glace.

* * *

Jusqu'à ce matin où le livre de Sunset se mit à vibrer et briller. Les filles l'ouvrirent, c'était un appel à l'aide de la princesse de l'amitié. Sunset lut à voix haute.

_Mes chères amies_

_Chrysalis vient de lancer une attaque contre nous. Elle a donné une nouvelle progéniture et l'a lancée sur Ponyville et Canterlot. Nous sommes envahis ! Nous avons trouvé refuge sous l'ancien château des deux sœurs près de l'arbre d'Équilibre où se trouvent les éléments. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps nous tiendrons avant qu'elle ne les découvre et s'en empare. Peu importe qu'il y aura confusion, c'est le moment d'essayer de combiner nos magies. Avec les éléments d'Harmonie, nous aurons une chance. Avec la magie des sœurs, de ma belle-sœur et de ma nièce, adieu les moucherons. En traversant le miroir, vous serez dans mon château. Vous verrez un tunnel éclairé de torches, suivez-le et il vous conduira dans la forêt. Vous serez à l'abri des changelins, ils n'ont pas encore envahi cette partie._

_Bonne chance_

_Princesse Twilight_

"- Elles sont en danger, allons-y, ordonna Sunset ! Spike préviens les proviseurs en leur montrant mon livre. Elles comprendront qu'il y a urgence.

\- Oui chef, comprit Spike en prenant le livre dans sa gueule et en partant vers le bureau de Celestia en courant !

\- Génial je dirai à cette mégère ma façon de penser !

\- Moi je me ferai une robe de ses ailes et ses cheveux !

\- Et moi j'improviserai un match de foot avec quelques moucherons !

\- Moi je ferai une fête de victoire quand ce sera fini !

\- Moi je dévorerai la bibliothèque de la princesse !

\- Moi je goûterai du jus de pomme de mon double !

\- Et moi je m'occuperai de consoler tous ces pauvres animaux !"

Elles coururent vers le portail et le franchirent. Elles se firent aspirer dans un tourbillon d'arc-en-ciel en riant. Elles débouchèrent dans une cave faiblement éclairée, Sunset la première. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle n'eut aucun mal à tenir sur deux pattes, ou plutôt sur deux jambes. Elle devrait pourtant s'être transformée en poney et non en guerrière avec juste ses oreilles et sa queue. Ce fut le même résultat pour les filles. Elles se regardèrent surprises.

"- Heu...Sunset là on devrait être des vrais poneys et non des poneys sur jambes là, demanda Twilight ?

\- C'est ce que je ne comprends pas.

\- Moi je m'en fiche tant que je peux montrer aux poneys comment s'habillent les humains !

\- On a pas le temps de se poser des questions, avertit Sunset. On est arrivées, maintenant au château des deux sœurs ! Rarity pas de commentaires sur cet endroit ! Il a été abandonné après le bannissement de la Jument Séléniaque sur la lune donc ne fais pas ta bourgeoise à cause de la saleté.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux.

\- Le problème c'est qu'on peut pas passer par ce tunnel, remarqua Rainbow. Même à quatre pattes on ne tiendra pas un mètre.

\- Je pourrais essayer de l'agrandir, proposa Twilight."

Elle se plaça face à l'ouverture et ferma les yeux. Elle leva ses bras et se concentra. Une lumière rose sortit de ses mains. En serrant les dents et en fronçant les sourcils, elle réussit à multiplier par trois la taille du tunnel.

"Allez ne perdons pas de temps !"

Elle prit une torche accrochée à un mur et prit la tête du groupe. Elles crièrent en voyant des toiles couvertes d'araignées leur barrer le passage. Toutes sauf Fluttershy qui s'approcha des toiles.

"Bonjour mesdames les araignées. Excusez-nous mais nous devons rejoindre nos doubles pour délivrer Ponyville et Canterlot des changelins. Seulement vous nous bloquez le passage. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît nous ouvrir une voie et nous ne vous embêtons plus ?"

Les petites bêtes se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête à Fluttershy. Elles défirent leurs toiles et ouvrirent le chemin aux filles.

"Merci vous êtes bien aimables. Venez les filles."

Elles coururent dans le couloir jusqu'à apercevoir la lumière du jour. Enfin ce qu'il en restait. Le ciel était noir et crachait des éclairs. Elles gardèrent la tête froide et avancèrent. Rainbow s'envola et scruta les environs jusqu'à apercevoir un château en ruines.

"Tout droit les filles !"


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Sources : RDV sur Wattpad au chapitre source de l'histoire**_

Elle redescendit et rejoignit ses amies. Elles coururent jusqu'à une passerelle qu'elles empruntèrent. Elles s'approchèrent d'une crevasse qu'elles pénétrèrent par un escalier. En avançant dans une grotte, elles s'arrêtèrent, toutes sauf Sunset bouche bée en voyant la scène. C'était leurs doubles, ceux de leurs proviseurs, de Spike, de Cadance l'amie de Twilight et de celle qui semblait être sa future nièce, toutes piégées dans une barricade de cristal noir. Mais ils étaient gardés par une horrible licorne mâle noire avec des yeux rouges et verts lumineux dont sortait une fumée violette, une alicorne ressemblant à un insecte aux yeux verts avec sa corne tordue et le corps crevé de trous de part et d'autre et trois juments dotées de queues de poissons qui flottaient en l'air, leur rappelant trois filles portant chacune au cou un rubis. Derrière eux un bel arbre bleu de cristal. Au centre une étoile rose et sur les cinq branches, un papillon rose, une pomme orange, un diamant violet, un éclair rouge et un ballon cyan.

"- Alors Sunset Shimmer, salua la jaune. Je rêve où tu sembles surprise de nous voir ?

\- Les Dazzlings ? Mais comment ?

\- Après que vous nous ayez ridiculisées en public, nous nous sommes réfugiées dans la forêt d'Everfree en promettant vengeance. Un soir, il y avait une grande agitation dans le coin.

\- C'est là que nous avons vu une fête que nous aurions pu gâcher si vous n'aviez pas détruit nos colliers, coupa la violette.

\- Silence moi je raconte toi tu restes dans ton coin !

\- On en reparlera quand on les aura écrasées !

\- C'est mal parti, soupira la bleue.

\- Oh on t'a demandé quelque chose, demandèrent les deux autres ?

\- Bref et donc nous vous avons espionnées toute la soirée en cherchant un moyen de se venger. En apprenant que vous possédiez de la magie d'Equestria, pourquoi ne pas y faire un tour ? Comble de chance, le portail était incomplet et donc accessible. Ça faisait du bien de rentrer chez soi et de retrouver sa queue. En passant dans notre bonne vieille forêt, nous avons rencontré Chrysalis et le roi Sombra qui nous ont proposé de nous rendre nos pouvoirs en échange des vôtres. Et maintenant vous êtes ici.

\- Mais comment Sombra a-t-il survécu ? La princesse Twilight et les éléments d'Équilibre l'ont envoyé six pieds sous terre !

\- Crois-tu sincèrement qu'une licorne maléfique qui a survécu sous forme d'ombre pendant un millier d'années puisse être détruite, demanda ironiquement la bête d'une voix terrifiante ?"

Il éclata de rire et ses yeux virèrent complètement au vert. Les filles se retrouvèrent séparées de Sunset en se faisant enfermer dans une barricade de cristal noir. Twilight eut beau utiliser ses pouvoirs pour l'écarter, ses forces la quittèrent. Starlight projeta un rayon d'étoiles turquoise qui fut inutile. Sunset fut jetée au sol par la magie de Sombra. Chrysalis utilisa la sienne pour faire sortir la Starlight d'Equestria de sa prison et la jeter devant Sunset.

"- Enfin la vengeance. Oh mais pourquoi ne pas tout raconter à Sunset ? Elle ne sait rien d'elle-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais sorcière ?

\- Vois plutôt."

Elle s'écarta, révélant un cocon vert et visqueux dans lequel pendait la tête en bas une licorne jaune à la crinière et la queue rouge et or et un soleil rouge et or sur la croupe. Sunset reconnut une autre version d'elle-même. Mais si c'est elle la Sunset d'Equestria, comment se fait-il qu'elle possède des souvenirs d'Equestria ? L'horrible Sombra gloussa.

"- Surprise n'est-ce pas ? Comme tu peux le constater c'est toi la Sunset de l'autre monde. Celle que tu as devant toi est celle d'Equestria.

\- Tu mens ! Sinon d'où viennent ces souvenirs que j'ai d'Equestria ?

\- De ton double et nous les avons implantés dans ta mémoire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Celle emprisonnée n'a jamais volé la couronne de la princesse de l'amitié, expliqua Sombra. Quand elle s'est enfuie dans le miroir après sa dispute avec Celestia, elle a vécu sa vie dans ce lycée en détruisant la magie de l'amitié qui y régnait entre les éléments d'Équilibre de ce monde. Mais le pouvoir qu'elle avait lui était insuffisant, elle en voulait plus. Elle a alors tenté de s'emparer des éléments de l'arbre d'Équilibre. Mais hélas, j'avais eu au même instant l'idée d'absorber une partie de leur magie pour retrouver ma puissance et la partager avec ma chère Chrysalis qui comme moi désirait plus que tout anéantir vos doubles.

\- Pff la Mouche et la Bête se marient, vous touchez le fond, souffla Starlight d'un ton et un sourire ironique.

\- Silence misérable licorne, ordonna Chrysalis !

\- Tu avais raison mocheté, toi gentille laisse-moi rire.

\- Ne nous interrompe pas, gronda Sombra ! Nous l'avons alors emprisonnée dans notre repère secret dans la forêt et nous avons pénétré dans l'autre monde à la recherche de son double. Mais comme nous étions privés de notre magie dans ce monde, nous l'avons endormie avec du chloroforme puis ramenée à Equestria. Nous lui avons alors implanté les souvenirs de son double. Persuadée d'être la Sunset licorne, elle se rendit auprès de l'arbre. Mais en y réfléchissant, elle avait trouvé quelque chose de vicieux pour Twilight. Plus d'élément de Magie, plus de protection, nous pourrions prendre notre revanche. Dommage que cette petite peste de princesse s'en est mêlée et a réveillé la magie de l'amitié de l'autre monde. Chrysalis s'est jetée à corps perdu dans la bataille en enlevant tout le monde en vain. Elle s'est vu contrainte de me rejoindre pour de bon dans notre repaire. Mais voilà que trois charmantes sirènes en sont revenues avec le même but que nous. Pourquoi ne pas leur restituer leurs pouvoirs en échange de votre magie ? Pour cela, il suffisait d'attendre la prochaine visite des éléments près de l'arbre d'Équilibre avec une surprise emballée, un message à la Sunset humaine et voilà la vengeance parfaite."

Sunset ne broncha pas et se releva, droite et fière, Starlight l'imitant. Elle passa entre Sombra et Chrysalis et s'approcha du cocon de son double, Starlight sur ses talons. Elle posa ses mains sur sa prison. La licorne ouvrit ses yeux turquoises et se sourit à elle-même. Des larmes coulèrent de leurs yeux. Elles fermèrent leurs paupières et la Sunset humaine colla son visage contre la pellicule verte.

"Pathétique, soupira Sombra. Vous nous faites pitié toutes les trois."

Les larmes de la Sunset humaine coulèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où était la corne de son double. Une lumière turquoise l'illumina alors. Les cinq monstres en restèrent bouche bée. La Sunset licorne ouvrit ses yeux qui devinrent blancs. Son cocon éclata dans une lumière qui aveugla tout le monde. Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, la licorne jaune flottait dans un halo de lumière. La licorne violette la rejoignit en flottant malgré elle. Leurs cornes se collèrent l'une contre l'autre. Elles se sourirent et fermèrent les yeux. Sur l'arbre les éléments d'Équilibre se mirent à briller. Des rayons magiques en sortirent et formèrent un arc-en-ciel se mêlant à la lumière des deux licornes. Un tremblement de terre se fit entendre sous l'arbre. Deux branches sortirent du tronc avec au bout deux pierres précieuses en forme d'un soleil rouge et doré et d'une étoile mauve entourée de deux voiles bleus. Deux lumières en sortirent sous forme de rayons, un rouge qui entoura Sunset et un turquoise qui entoura Starlight. Elles se transformèrent en deux rayons. Deux bulles dans lesquelles on distinguait leurs silhouettes apparurent. Elles explosèrent, l'une dans un halo rouge et et l'autre dans un halo turquoise. Elles venaient d'obtenir leurs pouvoirs de l'Arc-en-ciel. Sunset avait une partie de ses cheveux bleus, sa marque de beauté entourée de soleil rouges, oranges et dorés, les pattes colorées d'un dégradé de rouge avec des soleils turquoises, dorés et rouges et deux soleils du côté extérieur de chaque œil, un rouge et un bleu. Starlight avait une mèche bleu violet clair avec des étoiles blanches sur sa crinière et sa queue et ses sabots décorés d'étoiles dont une grande mauve. Toutes deux lancèrent leurs magies sur les blocs de cristaux noirs, libérant les prisonniers. Sombra lança un rayon de magie noir sur elles mais le reçut en hurlant.

"- Non comment est-ce possible ?

\- Quand les éléments de la Justice et du Pardon sont réunis, leurs magies se combinent pour redonner puissance aux six autres éléments d'Équilibre, expliqua Starlight."

Les autres éléments d'Equestria utilisèrent leurs pouvoirs de l'Arc-en-ciel et se transformèrent. Un arc-en-ciel aux couleurs de la magie des éléments apparut. Chaque lumière enveloppa ses propriétaires poneys et humains. Chaque poney fut alors face à face avec son double humain. Ils fermèrent les yeux et se collèrent dos à dos. Les éléments sortirent de leurs branches et les bijoux des filles reprirent leurs formes de cristaux. Chaque pierre tourna autour de ses propriétaires. Toutes ouvrirent leurs yeux devenus blancs. Chaque fille fusionna avec son double poney. Elles gardèrent leurs tenues de guerrières et leurs corps d'humaines. Leurs cheveux et leurs queues sortant de leurs tailles arborèrent les couleurs des pouvoirs de l'Arc-en-ciel de leurs doubles. Des cornes magnifiques poussèrent sur leurs fronts et des ailes d'alicornes sortirent de leurs dos. Elles ouvrirent leurs mains, formant des épées avec une lame de la couleur de leurs cristaux et un manche de la couleur de leurs éléments qu'elles saisirent. Elles rouvrirent leurs yeux lumineux en lançant un regard noir à leurs ennemis tétanisés.

"- Non c'est...C'est impossible, bégaya Sombra ! Vous ne pouvez pas être...

\- Les déesses de l'Équilibre, lâchèrent les Dazzlings !

\- Tu n'as pas la mémoire courte Sombra, dit ironiquement Twilight !

\- Mais nous vous avions envoyées dans les profondeurs du néant, lança Chrysalis !

\- Peut-être mais vous avez commis une erreur fatale en faisant ça, corrigea Sunset ! Vous nous avez détruites, mais vous nous avez rendues plus fortes !

\- En effet, l'heure de la vengeance a sonné, confirma Starlight !

\- Vous allez voir ce que vous allez prendre, défia Rainbow !

\- Nous serons enchantées de ne plus voir vos monstrueuses figures, cracha Rarity !

\- Et vous ne poserez plus jamais vos sabots sur notre royaume, lança Applejack !

\- Vous allez nous le payer, lança Fluttershy !

\- Et on fera la fête pendant que vous croupirez aux côtés de Tirek, sourit ironiquement Pinkie !"

Les huit jeunes femmes formèrent un cercle et levèrent leurs lames qu'elles collèrent. Les trois autres princesses leurs vinrent en aide en lançant un rayon de leurs magies sur la boule multicolore qui sortait de leurs lames. La petite Flurry Heart se plaça au centre du cercle, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Un rayon doré émergea de sa corne, elle battit des ailes. Un tel miracle fit apparaître la marque de beauté de la petite. C'était un cœur bleu entouré de deux ailes roses et dorées avec une étoile rose sur le haut, trois étoiles bleues sur le bas et un flocon de neige du côté gauche. En plus d'être la première alicorne de naissance, elle était la plus jeune habitante d'Equestria à avoir obtenu sa marque de beauté très jeune. Avec une telle puissance, elles lancèrent sur leurs ennemis l'énorme boule. Les Dazzlings chantèrent pour l'arrêter mais leurs rubis furent détruits. Elles ne firent que pousser des cris faux. La boule d'arc-en-ciel les enveloppa, ils poussèrent des cris horribles.

"- Roi Sombra, reine Chrysalis, Dazzlings, annonça Twilight. En tant que déesses de l'Équilibre, pour avoir tenté un aussi horrible coup d'état sur Equestria, nous vous bannissons dans les profondeurs de Tartarus aux côtés de Tirek où vous serez gardés par Cerbère !

\- NOOOOOOON, crièrent les horribles créatures !"

La boule colorée engloutit les monstres et les fit descendre dans les profondeurs du royaume de Tartarus. Ils furent alors enfermés dans des cages. A la surface, les déesses prirent leurs formes d'Equestria. Elles étaient de grandes et belles alicornes. Chacune portait une couronne avec son élément incrusté et un collier avec son cristal incrusté. Elles s'envolèrent et balayèrent tous les changelins de leurs magies, leur rendant leurs vraies formes. Puis elles firent sortirent le miroir du sous-sol de leur château et l'incrustèrent dans un mur de la bibliothèque. Elles le passèrent et se retrouvèrent dans l'autre monde sous leurs formes humaines. Elles utilisèrent la magie de leurs épées et remirent la statue à sa place. Une fois sur son support, ses yeux devinrent blancs. Le portail fut entouré d'une lumière blanche et scintilla, il était à nouveau complet. Elles le franchirent une nouvelle fois et sortirent du château. Tous les habitants d'Equestria les acclamèrent, les princesses en tête. Tous s'inclinèrent.

"- Oui je me souviens maintenant, nos marraines qui nous ont guidées Luna et moi avec l'aide de Tourbillon Étoile Le Barbu avant votre disparition. Votre dernier combat contre Sombra, Chrysalis et les Dazzlings ayant échoué, nous avons dû nous occuper d'eux sans vous. Mais ils avaient aussi lancé un sort d'amnésie sur tout Equestria qui a réécrit son histoire pour être sûr qu'il ne reste rien de vous. Il ne restait rien de votre magie d'Équilibre que des pierres magiques, dont deux qu'ils ont pensé à détruire. Avec un nombre incomplet, impossible d'envisager une résurrection.

\- Cela fait mille ans que nous nous sommes endormies, dit Twilight. Quand nous avons ouvert les yeux depuis longtemps après avoir erré comme des fantômes, nous étions toutes face à un couple qui nous regardaient attendries, certaine avec un frère. Moi une licorne blanche qui me souriait avec ses grands yeux bleus en frottant ses naseaux contre les miens.

\- Moi c'était un poney rouge qui me regardait attendri en disant "Ouaip".

\- Moi un pégase bleu qui me chatouillait.

\- Nous nous étions réincarnées en huit petites pouliches qui venaient de naître et nous ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, continua Sunset. Une partie de nous avait aussi pénétré dans le miroir menant à l'autre monde et s'est réincarnée en huit petites filles, les doubles de ces petites pouliches. Une fusion de nos doubles seule mettraient fin à cette malédiction pesant sur nos âmes.

\- Puis vint le jour où mon double d'Equestria a créé son premier arc-en-ciel supersonique qui leur donna leurs marques de beauté, reprit Rainbow. Ce lien spécial qui a uni nos doubles d'Equestria était le début de leur quête pour nous rendre notre magie.

\- Mais alors Starlight et Sunset ont eu aussi leurs marques de beauté grâce à Rainbow Dash, demanda Luna ?

\- Oui, mon double d'Equestria observait avec dégoût des marques de beauté ce matin-là. En apercevant une licorne qui se plaignait de sa marque, elle a voulu lui enlever pour lui redonner le sourire. Mais elle avait beau essayer, sa corne refusait de lui obéir. C'est alors qu'elle a vu l'arc-en-ciel et que sa magie a enlevé la marque reniée. La licorne dépourvue de sa marque était joyeuse mais sa mère affolée. Starlight lui a alors rendu sa marque au désespoir de la petite. C'est là que sa marque est apparue et qu'elle a décidé de l'utiliser pour faire en sorte que les marques de beauté ne soit plus une source d'injustice.

\- Sunset quant à elle se faisait martyriser par plusieurs élèves de sa classe parce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas sa marque de beauté. Mise au défi, elle a tenté de faire toucher la terre à un rayon de soleil, une opération impossible pour une petite licorne. Puis elle a vu l'arc-en-ciel et a réussi son défi. C'est alors que sa marque de beauté est apparue et que son malheur a cessé. Comme tout le monde s'est mis à l'admirer, c'est de là qu'est partie son ancienne arrogance. Mais comme il manquait deux des éléments d'Équilibre dans le groupe ici et dans l'autre monde, impossible que la magie se réveille. Il a fallu attendre que mon double humain vole la couronne de Twilight et que la magie d'Équilibre venant de leur amitié se retrouve dans les deux mondes. Puis les groupes des deux mondes se sont retrouvés au complet. Nos magies ont fusionnées pour n'en former qu'une seule et unique, assez puissante pour retrouver nos vraies enveloppes corporelles. Nous sommes de retour pour protéger Equestria et l'autre monde. Mais nous aimerions bien rendre leurs corps à nos doubles."

Elles activèrent leurs magies et joignirent leurs cornes. Un halo blanc dans lequel on distinguait huit pouliches et huit jeunes filles apparut. Les réincarnations des déesses apparurent.

"- Félicitations mesdemoiselles, vous avez réussi, félicita la déesse Twilight.

\- Comment vous remercier, demanda la déesse Sunset ? Vous avez fait tant pour nous.

\- Je sais, dirent les deux Pinkie ! LA FÊTE DES DÉESSES DE L'ÉQUILIBRE !"

Les deux incarnations du Rire se regardèrent surprises en éclatant de rire.

"- On est vraiment fusionnelles, dirent-elles !

\- C'est drôle de me voir en double, sourit la déesse Pinkie.

\- Et de se voir aussi belle et chic, soupira la Rarity humaine.

\- Allons toutes les trois se pomponner et faire de jolies tenues pour la fête.

\- Ça tu l'as dit chérie, confirma la Rarity licorne.

\- Et si on allait toutes les trois rassurer les animaux, proposa la Fluttershy humaine ?

\- Bonne idée, approuva la Fluttershy pégase.

\- Oui j'aimerais tellement revoir mes petits amis.

\- J'aimerais trop voir ta bibliothèque, supplia la Twilight humaine.

\- Suis-moi donc.

\- Je vous accompagne, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas vu de livres.

\- Une petite course pour voir qui est la plus rapide, proposa la Rainbow humaine ?

\- OK défi !

\- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les ailes."

C'est alors qu'une étrange créature mélangeant plusieurs animaux apparut dans un flash. En voyant les huit déesses, une partie de sa mémoire lui revint. Il s'inclina et serra la déesse Fluttershy dans ses bras. Ils se regardèrent en se souriant et s'embrassèrent. Les incarnations des déesses en furent bouche bée.

"- Ma douce Fluttershy, enfin tu m'as été rendue.

\- Dire que tu étais toujours près de moi sans que je puisse t'aimer.

\- Attendez une minute, demandèrent les réincarnations de la déesse Pinkie !"

Elles sortirent chacune un verre d'eau qu'elles burent et recrachèrent.

"- Quoi ?

\- Avant que nous soyons les marraines de Celestia et Luna, le Chaos régnait en maître sur Equestria, expliqua la déesse Twilight. Ce Chaos c'était Discord qui le provoquait. Nous avions envisagé de l'enfermer dans une prison de pierre mais Fluttershy n'était pas de cet avis. Elle nous a supplié de lui laisser une chance et de lui montrer la distinction entre le bien et le mal. Elle fut la seule à être patiente avec lui. Puis nous avons remis Equestria en ordre pendant qu'ils devenaient très proches, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par s'aimer.

\- Mais après la disparition des déesses et de nos souvenirs liés à elles, mes vieux démons ont repris le dessus, déplora Discord. Celestia et Luna m'ont alors enfermé avec les éléments qui leur restait. Et voilà que j'ai fini par retrouver une partie de ma chère Fluttershy.

\- Alors...Nous sommes destinés à nous aimer, hésita la Fluttershy pégase le rouge aux joues.

\- Oui mais pour mon double humain, j'ignore à quoi ressemble le Discord de l'autre monde."

Chaque déesse s'occupa dans une activité avec ses doubles. Elles organisèrent toutes ensemble une grande fête pour célébrer le retour des déesses à Ponyville. Le village était fabuleux avec ses guirlandes et ses lumières. Ils célébrèrent en même temps l'apparition de la marque de beauté de la petite Flurry Heart. Au milieu de la soirée, les éléments d'Équilibre de l'arbre furent apportés. Les filles posèrent leurs médaillons à côté de la boîte sur une table. Ils reprirent leurs formes de cristaux.

"- Désormais, une partie de nous sera présente dans vos éléments et une autre dans vos cristaux, expliqua la déesse Twilight. Nous vous guiderons dans vos missions et si vous êtes en grand danger, nous prendrons possession de vos corps pour vous aider. Vous fusionnerez quand les deux mondes seront en danger. Mais pour l'instant vous pouvez vivre en paix jusqu'à la prochaine menace qui pèsera sur Equestria et l'autre monde. Quand vous aurez besoin de vos transformations, il vous suffira d'invoquer vos pouvoirs de l'Arc-en-ciel et ceux contenus dans vos bijoux. Maintenant que vous avez chacune retrouvé votre magie, vous pouvez l'utiliser comme bon vous semble, elle ne dépend plus que de vous. Mais si vous voulez rentrer au lycée de Canterlot, il vous reste encore une heure avant que le portail ne se referme. Il est de nouveau dépendant du cycle lunaire.

\- Oh à peine on s'amuse qu'il faut déjà renter, soupira la Pinkie humaine.

\- Mais avec la machine de Twilight, vous pourrez venir nous voir quand vous voulez et on restera en contact, rassura la Pinkie poney.

\- Maintenant nous devons vous laisser. Bonne chance."

Les huit déesses se séparèrent chacune en deux versions d'elles-mêmes, deux alicornes dont une humanoïde. Elles prirent l'apparence de boules de lumières. Les deux parties de leurs âmes pénétrèrent dans les cristaux des filles et les éléments d'Équilibre. La fête reprit son cours.

Peu de temps avant minuit, l'heure de la fermeture du portail, les incarnations des déesses se rendirent auprès de l'arbre d'Équilibre et lui rendirent ses éléments. Les rayons de magie passèrent dans le tronc. Ils se rejoignirent en arc-en-ciel et propagèrent par les racines la magie aux quatre coins d'Equestria. Les pouliches ramenèrent leurs doubles humains près du miroir. Elles se serrèrent dans les bras et les pattes après s'être promises de se revoir et de rester en contact. Certaines comme les deux Pinkie pleurèrent en retrouvant vite le sourire. Ce n'était qu'un au revoir. Les huit jeunes filles leurs firent signe et disparurent dans le miroir. Dehors, la lune couvrit une étoile lumineuse. Le miroir brilla pendant un court instant et s'éteignit, il était fermé. Au lycée de Canterlot, les filles sortirent du portail. Derrière elles, le portail brilla un court instant et s'éteignit, il était fermé. Elles levèrent les yeux en entendant les acclamations des autres élèves. Ils firent place à leurs proviseurs qui s'approchèrent des filles, suivie de Cadance et Shining Armor. Spike accourut et sauta dans les bras de Twilight.

"- Alors une nouvelle affaire de magie, demanda Cadance ?

\- Plutôt de déesses. Pour l'instant la vie redeviendra calme pour nous. Et félicitations pour votre futur mariage et votre future fille, dit Twilight en lançant un clin d'œil complice à son frère.

\- Heu...de quoi tu parles, demanda son frère en rougissant ?

\- Tu le sauras bientôt."


End file.
